Unusual Morning
by RYTHEMIST
Summary: Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ada Mayuzumi disini? Tidak pandai buat summary. MayuOgi Fanfiction.


Kicauan burung membangunkan seorang pemuda bersurai _orange _yang masih asyik bergulung di bawah selimut tebal. Meskipun matahari sudah menampakkan sinarnya, namun pemuda itu enggan membuka mata. Berat rasanya.

Kata-kata sang Ibu yang selalu di ingat membuatnya bangun. _Seorang remaja tidak baik bangun siang_. Dia memang bukan anak yang terlalu baik. Tapi meski begitu, dia cukup patuh terhadap ucapan seorang Ibu. Karena dia menganut paham, _surga berada di telapak kaki Ibu_.

Ogiwara akhirnya bangkit duduk di atas kasur. Tapi tunggu. Sejak kapan dirinya tidur tanpa mengenakan baju? Dia juga merasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya saat bergerak. Seingatnya dia tidak jatuh atau terbentur sesuatu kemarin. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang berada di samping tempat tidur.

Kenapa banyak bercak kemerahan di sekujur tubuhnya!? Senenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi!?

Ceklek. Suara pintu dibuka menyita perhatiannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara _baritone _dari pemuda bersurai abu-abu yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar membuatnya terdiam.

Ogiwara mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya tersadar.

"KYAAAAA!"

Pagi hari, terbangun dengan kondisi tubuh polos. Ogiwara berteriak layaknya seorang gadis yang baru saja dilecehkan.

* * *

.

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Mayuzumi Chihiro x Ogiwara Shigehiro

_Warning!_ Shounen-ai, OOC, absurd, boring, typo(s), and many more.

.

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Ogiwara bertanya dengan tatapan menyelidik sembari menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Yang ditanya hanya diam, menatapnya dengan datar. Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu berjalan ke arah rak buku dan mengambil salah satu novel untuk dibaca. Kemudian duduk di sebuah kursi yang bersebrangan dengan tempat tidur.

"Oi! Mayuzumi! Jawab pertanyaanku, bodoh!" serunya sembari melempar bantal pada pemuda yang dipanggil Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi masih tetap fokus membaca novel yang dipegangnya. Ogiwara semakin geram karena merasa diacuhkan.

"Kami-sama, apa yang dilakukan kakek tua itu padaku? Jangan-jangan dia melecehkanku? Tidaaaak! Kesucianku!" Ogiwara dengan OOC-nya menyuarakan isi hatinya. Sampai sebuah bantal yang tadi dia lempar pada Mayuzumi menghantam wajahnya.

"Berisik, bodoh!"

"Makanya jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi."

Mayuzumi menutup novelnya, lalu menatap Ogiwara dengan tajam. "Kau lupa atau pura-pura lupa?"

"Ha?"

Mayuzumi berdecak kesal saat melihat mimik wajah Ogiwara yang terlihat bodoh. Sebelum akhirnya menyeringai.

Ogiwara bergidik ngeri melihat seringai itu. Alarm tanda bahaya langsung berbunyi di kepalanya. Tapi parahnya dia sama sekali tidak bisa berkutik saat Mayuzumi melangkah mendekati dirinya.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Menurutmu apa, hm?"

Bantal kembali melayang, namun dengan lihai Mayuzumi menghindarinya.

"B-berhenti! Jangan mendekat!"

Tidak dihiraukan. Mayuzumi terus mendekat, sampai akhirnya dia naik ke atas tempat tidur tepat dihadapan Ogiwara.

Ogiwara mencoba kabur, tapi sayang dia terlambat bergerak. Karena Mayuzumi lebih dulu menahan pergelangan tangannya. Sial!

Mayuzumi mencondongkan wajahnya, dan berbisik tepat di telinga Ogiwara.

"Mau kemana, hm?"

Wajah Ogiwara merah padam saat merasakan hembusan napas Mayuzumi di telinganya.

"J-jangan dekat-dekat." Mencoba mendorong tubuh Mayuzumi, namun percuma. Tenaga Mayuzumi lebih besar darinya.

"Kenapa kau takut? Padahal semalam kau sangat manja padaku," ucap Mayuzumi dengan kalemnya.

"Apa maksudmu!?"

Mayuzumi kembali menyeringai. "Ah, jadi kau benar-benar lupa. Bagaimana kalau kuingatkan kembali?"

Bagaimana ini? Ogiwara ketar-ketir memikirkan nasib dirinya setelah ini. Jangan-jangan Mayuzumi akan_―_

"!?"

Pemikiran-pemikiran itu sirna seketika saat bibir Mayuzumi menawan bibirnya. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya.

"Hn .. mnnn."

Percuma, apapun yang dilakukannya tidak akan menghentikan aksi Mayuzumi. Ciuman yang awalnya hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir itu berubah menjadi dalam. Mayuzumi menerobos masuk dengan paksa, membuat Ogiwara makin terbelalak.

Akhirnya bibir itu tidak lagi menawan bibirnya. Tapi sialnya, kini bibir Mayuzumi mulai merambat ke area lehernya.

"Tu-tunggu!"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini!?"

"Karena kau lupa, kita akan mengulang kegiatan semalam. Agar kau mengingatnya dengan baik."

Setelah berkata seperti itu Mayuzumi kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

...

.

"AHNNN!"

.

"J-JANGAN GIGIT!"

.

"C-CUKUP! AKU SUDAH INGAT!"

.

"M-MAYUZUMIHHNNN!"

.

"A-AH-HNNNN!"

.

Dan seterusnya hanya terdengar suara desahan menggoda dari kamar itu, yang mengiringi kegiatan kedua insan itu.

.

* * *

KYAAAA! Aku buat apaan ini!? *teriakhisteris.

Hallo~ Ini Fanfic kedua aku di Fandom Kurobas. Entah kenapa aku lagi pingin banget buat Fanfic MayuOgi. Eh jadinya malah begini -_- Maafkanlah otak Kiku yang nista ini.. Maaf kalau ad typo, karena aku postingnya dari hp hehe.

Terimakasih buat siapapun yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca Fanfic ini~

_Review, please?_

Regards.

Kiku


End file.
